From swan to iron
by Mutleycosmo
Summary: Bella has been left behind by the cullens and soon becomes depressed but after fixing her broken computer she realises that she likes working with technology and leads her to meeting her idol who she is more than a little attracted to when he develops feelings for her back will she accept it or fight her feelings for him while he's secretly fighting for his life and everyone else's
1. chapter 1

Bella pov :

( disclaimer I do not own twilight or iron man that right belongs to marvel and Stephanie Meyer )

"Bella I'm sorry but if yo don't snap out of this state you've been in I'm sending you to your mother "Charlie said out of nowhere but I do see his point and I've tried everything I could to snap out of it but it didn't work I tried going out with my old friends, but that ended badly, I've tried finding a hobby lets just say Charlie wasn't to happy when he found me trying to pry the hot glue gun off the table while making a scrapbook to send to my mom of my first year in forks since I was three (not that she was that interested in forks but it's nice to think she'd care).

I knew I had to find something to help me snap out of this."I promise you dad I will just don't rush me, I'm trying I really am don't you see that daddy" I said nearly in tears I looked to at Charlie to see had a look of surprised on his face from me calling him daddy but it quickly turned into a heartbroken expression when he saw the tears running down my face "what has that boy done to you"I heard him mutter and I cried more knowing this was killing Charlie to see me like this so vulnerable and sad.

"okay baby girl take as long as you need but just know I'm always here for you whenever you need me"he said pulling me to his chest hugging me while rocking on heels slightly and smoothing my hair to try and comfort me just like he did when I was little and I knew then that I was not only fighting to get back to normal for me but for Charlie as well .


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping my promise to Charlie was hard I just couldn't find a way to get out of my zombie period as Charlie called it but it was getting better with the help of Charlie.

Charlie and I have a closer relationship now , we're still way off the mark from being father and daughter but we'll get there in time or at least i hope.

today my computer broke while I was doing an assignment for my English class about what makes a hero (not that i would know much on the subject anyhow) ,so here i am having to drive to Seattle to go get new parts and a manual on computers to fix it because i cant afford a new one and after an hour long drive from forks to Seattle, i finally get to the hardware store .

As I park my truck and I get the weirdest feeling as if someone's watching me but when I look out through all the windows of the truck that miraculously made it to Seattle even though some said it wouldn't, not seeing anyone nearby ,i mentally scold myself for being so paranoid now that... THEY have left.

I get out the car and go into the computer store when I look around I see a load of weird looking parts scattered around the store and for a second I actually feel something that after so many months of felling sad and depressed fells this feels foreign to me, I feel excited.


	3. Chapter 3

The more I looked around the store the more I felt like I was coming out of my dream state it was amazing the bright coloured wires and all these oddly shaped things scattered around the store ,

while I was so caught up in looking around the store I didn't notice the man that had been at the counter when I came in was behind me until he taped me on the shoulder and me of course even after hanging around with silent vampires for months jumped about three feet in the air "sorry I didn't mean to scare you I thought you might need some help"the man well more like boy said, he looked a lot like the stereotype for the teen jock with a strong muscular body and a very enticing smile, he had shaggy blonde hair that must of had some jell in that made it stand on end the way it was but more importantly sparkling blue eyes that held so much knowledge that it was almost comical ,how much this guy looked like the football teams best quarterback but also seemed to be science teams best mind .

He looked like every girls dream guy but when I glanced at his name tag I almost broke down crying his name was... Edward. "umm sure,my computer broke while I was doing an assignment and I don't really know how to fix it I said " I said trying to seem like I wasn't just starring at him ,but I don't think he caught me because he just smiled and asked "well if you want I could show you where are computer manuals are?"he looked at me and i couldn't be sure but for a second i thought he was checking me out .

"sure "I said and then following him as he moved through the isles of the store till we got to the books after a long and extremely interesting conversation about what was the best software to fix my computer I ended up leaving the store with not only the stuff to fix my computer but to upgrade it as well and had promised not only him but myself to come back soon...


	4. Chapter 4

After months of updating and changing the software of my computer I started making my own software and i had started working on the codes for an a.i system that works round the house because I heard that the tony stark, has something like that in his,

and after months of talking to Edward (the one from the store )about computers and technology I had become more than just a fan of tony stark ,I looked up to him ,I admired his confidence in every thing ,his brains and his good looks maybe just a little to much which Edward found unbelievably funny for some reason ,

me and Edward have become really close friends and I was really surprised to learn that he was gay but i still liked him like a brother all the same, he knows what happened between me and the... Cullens but i never told him that at they were vampires because of the story Edward (Cullen) told me of the volturi and I couldn't bare it if one of my best friends died for my own stupid mistakes so I left that bit out ,

today I was at the store again buying the last part i needed for my a.i (artificial intelligence ) as well as talking to edward about the up coming stark conversation and the science fair they hold up here , if you win then you get to meet tony stark .

A dream come true for a super fan like me apparently nobody has seen tony much since the press conference where everyone believed he had gone crazy when he announced that he wasn't going to be making weapons anymore because of the damage he had seen his own weapons do , I thought that was amazing because he was standing up for his own views but some people thought he was crazy because stark industries are mainly a weapons company but I just can't believe that a man with so much intelligence and character could become crazy so quickly but I guess I'm not the best judge of character.

Edward had convinced me to enter the science fair even though i thought i had no hope ,so I was trying to finishing my a.i so I could make it a portable system as well so I could use the a.i on my laptop that Phil bought me for my birthday or my phone but i didn't think id make it in time ,to show the judges at the fair my talents...


End file.
